Head Boy and Girl
by Malfoy vs Potter
Summary: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy? Will they get along or will they fight? What would happen if they did get along? DracoHermione Rating is for later chapters. Has language and will have some other thing.
1. The Letter

Head Boy and Head Girl

Summery: Hermione's Head girl and who's head boy and will they get along what will happen if they do? R/R

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Rating ( for this ch.) : Pg-13

Disclaimer: own none

A/N: This is my first fan fic for D/H pairing so go easy.

* * *

The Letter

A girl with brown hair, honey color eyes was sitting on her bed. This girl was wearing a pink tank top that showed off her curves, but not too much, and a black mini skirt. This girl was named Hermione Granger. Now over the summer Hermione had filled out quite a bit and she had learned a straitening spell for her hair. So know her hair was smooth and shinny not all busy like it used to be. Now Hermione was very pretty, she also changed the type of clothes that she would wear now she would wear clothes that showed off her curves. If Harry, Ron or anyone that knew her walked by her they wouldn't even probably now that is was Hermione Granger.

So she was lying on her bed reading the Daily Prophet and she heard a tap, tap, tap at her window so she looked up and saw a snow-white owl and a little owl sitting on the windowsill. These two owls belonged to her two best friends in the world Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. As soon as see realized who they were from she hopped off her bed and opened the window letting the cool summer breeze hit her face. She untied the letters from the two owls and gave them an owl treat and some water. After this she opened Harrys' up and read it, it read;

_Hey Herm,_

What's up? Hope your having a better summer then me. I'm still you know where, but I just got a letter from Ron that him and the rest of the Weasleys are going to stay 'You- Know-Where'. Have you got your letter yet? If not I'm sure you will soon. I can't wait to see you 'mione  
Love,  
Harry

P.S. Have you got your Hogwarts letter yet?  
  
After she read Harrys' letter she picked up Rons' letter and read it, it read;

_Hey 'Mione,_

What's up? Hey I was wondering if you could spend the rest of the summer at 'You-Know- Where' with my family, Harry, and me. If you can we'll pick you up at 1:00 Sunday. If you can't still send your reply with Pig and we'll understand. Hope you came and can't wait to see you.  
Yours' truly,  
Ron

P.S. Mum made me write that except the last sentence and about you coming 'cause I want you to. Have you got your Hogwarts letter? I haven't!  
  
When Hermione read the P.S it made her laugh. She would have to ask her mum so she went downstairs to ask.

"Hey mum." Hermione said when she found her mum. She was in the den working on something. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, Hermione dear. It's just some files I have to update for work. So what are you up to?" her mum asked her.

"Well I just got a letter from Ron inviting me to stay with him and the rest of the Weaslys for the rest of the summer and I was wondering if I could go?" Hermione asked her mum.

"Well I guess so when would they be by to pick you up or am I taking you?"

"Oh, they're picking me up and it would be Sunday at 1:00," Hermione said thinking that Sunday is only a day a way. So that would mean she would have to pack and get everything ready in a short period of time.

"Ok tell them that you can." her mum said.

"Oh thank you mum." Hermione said giving her mum a huge.

"Your welcome honey. Well you better go and pack."

"Ok." Hermione said letting go of her mum and heading back upstairs to her room to pack. when she got to her room she saw a letter on her bed that wasn't there when she left. She picked it up and notice it was her Hogwarts letter. when she read it she let out a yell.

TBC

A/N: What was in the letter well you will find out later and in the next chapter you will see Draco for the first time. Please review and don't yell about my spelling I suck at spelling.


	2. It's Time

Head boy And Girl

Summery: Hermione's Head Girl but who's Head boy and will they get  
along what will happen if the do read and find out.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione

Rating: Pg-13 Romance (it will not stay that way, the rating )

Disclaimer: Own None

A/N: Ok I updated 2 ch's today don't expect that every day.

It's time

A blond haired boy looked into his mirror. This boy was about 18 and had a muscular body. He had gray color eyes and his hair at the moment was dripping wet since he had just stepped out of the shower. This boys name was Draco Malfoy the heir to the Malfoy fortune. The only thing on this teens mind was getting back to Hogwarts, no not for the class, but for telling Pothead and the Weasel about his dad escaping from Azkaban. No one knew about it yet but he had over heard his mum talking about his dad getting busted out of the prison. So he couldn't wait to see Potters' face and Weaslys face when they herded about that.

_"That will be priceless,"_ thought Draco. Draco walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. He might hate muggles but sometimes their clothes came in handy especially in the summer when it was like 90 outside. "Man today is going to be another blistering day." Draco said to himself. Just then a house elf knock on the door " Yeah what do you want?" Draco asked the elf named Tara.

"Sor... sorry... for both... bothering .... yo.... you sir but Tara only... came to tell you... that your mot... mother would li... like... to ta...talk to yo... you sir." Tara said

"Fine. Where is my mother?" Draco barked at the elf making her flitch.

"In..... th... the.... kitchen sir."

"Fine. Now out of my way" Yelled Draco and pushed the elf out of the way not giving her time to move. Draco went down stairs to the kitchen and found his mum sitting at the kitchen table. " You wanted to see me mum." Draco said kindly to his mother.

"Yes Draco. I think you should sit down. It might take a little bit." Narcissa Malfoy said to her son. Draco pulled out a chair and sat down next to his mother having no idea what was coming but he had a good idea. " The reason I called you down here today was to tell you that your dad should be home in about two weeks...."

"That's cool. In two weeks huh?" Draco said very happy.

"Yes Draco, but that's not all." his mother said

"It's not?"

"No son. Your dad, as you know is a deatheater so, in two weeks you will be getting your mark if you want to." Mrs. Malfoy said not sounding all that happy. She loved her husband don't get that wrong but she really didn't want her only son to be a deatheater and get killed or end up getting caught by the ministry and be in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

"But mum isn't September 1st in two weeks and I'll be going back to school. Don't get me wrong I want to follow in my fathers footsteps but I can't get the mark if I'm in school. You know Dumbledore wan't have it." Draco said a little disappointed. He did want to follow in his fathers footsteps and be a servant of the Dark Lord but he wasn't quite sure anymore for some odd reason.

"Well listen to me I will see if it can be done sooner but I don't think it can be you might have to wait till you graduate." she said, happy that it would most likely have to wait.

"Ok mum. Well I'll be in my room." Draco said getting up and pushed in his chair and went back to his room. When he got back to his room there was a letter on his bed from Hogwarts. He opened it and saw that he would need a few new books and what was this...

TBC

A/N: Please review I want to now what u think of it.


	3. Meetings

Head boy and Girl  
  
Summery: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy? Will they get along? What will happen if they do? Read and find out.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
  
Rating: Pg-13 Romance (for this chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: Own none  
  
A/N: I'll try to up date every time I get 5 reviews so please read and review. I will also take ideas to. Thanks to all the people that reviewed or read but didn't review. thanks

ZagZig722 -_ ok i really have to thank u. thanks for review and reading my story but most of all for being my beta reader. thanks and glade u like the story._

Last time in chapter 1-  
  
"Ok." Hermione said letting go of her mum and heading back upstairs to her room to pack. When she got to her room she saw a letter on her bed, the letter hadn't been there when she left. She looked at the letter and notice it was her Hogwarts letter. She opened it and read some of it, then she let out a scream.  
  
Meetings  
  
"What's wrong honey?" her mum said when she got to her daughter's room. She had heard the scream and came running to make sure everything was ok.  
  
"I just got me Hogwarts Letter. It said I'm Head Girl." Hermione said smiling from ear to ear. She was also wondering who the Head Boy could be.  
  
"That's wonderful dear, but what is Head Girl?" Her mum asked her, since her mum was muggle she had no idea what Head Girl or Boy was. Well she did now what it was but she didn't know if it was the same thing as what she knew.   
"Oh, it's a great position to be Head Girl or even Head Boy if you were a guy. Anyway you have to make sure all the students are doing what they are supposed to be doing in the halls and it's really just like being a perfect, but with more power." Hermione said.  
  
"That's nice dear. Well I'll let you get on with your packing." and with that said she walked out of the room. When her mum left Hermione went over to her desk and wrote Ron and Harry back. Both read,  
  
_Hey Ron and Harry,  
_  
_ I got your letter I will be able to come. Yes I get my Hogwarts letter about 5 minute after I got your letter. You wouldn't believe it, I'm Head Girl. Are you or Harry Head Boy if not I wonder who it is? Well can't wait to see you Ron and I can't wait to see Harry either.  
  
Sincerely your Head Girl,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I can't believe it I'm head girl!!!!  
_  
Hermione read over her letter to her best friends. She knew that Harry would be there before her, he usually was, so she wrote them both on one piece of parchment. She folded up the letter and tied it to Pig, Ron's owl's, leg as Pig took off so did Harry's owl, Hedwig.  
  
After she sent her letter and then she got out her school trunk and put her Hogwarts uniform in it. She also put her black, red, blue, green, mini skirts; she also put her red, blue white, green, pink tank tops in her trunk. She also packed a couple T-shits and some shorts and jeans. Almost all her jeans, and shorts, were hip huggers. She also packed tons more clothes.  
  
"Well I think that will about do it" Hermione said to herself. After she put her clothes in she checked and made sure she had all her books for school and anything else she need for school. She walked downstairs and yelled to her mum, who was still in the den.  
  
"I'm going out for a little bit." She yelled.  
  
"Ok, but be back by dinner," her mum yelled back.  
  
"Ok." Hermione yelled and walked out the front door. She started to walk down the street to the park when someone called her name. Hermione stopped and looked behind her and saw it was Nick.  
  
"Hi, Nick." Hermione smiled at one of her friends from her old school, before she found out she was a witch. She never did tell anyone from the muggle world about her being a witch. She just told them that she had to go to a school out of town, which was half-truth.  
  
"Hi Hermione it's been a while since I've seen you. So how are things going over there at that school of yours?" Nick said a little bit angry.  
  
"Yeah it's been a while, but I've been really busy with, well my school work and other things." Hermione said.  
  
"But you still should have written us or something we haven't even seen you over holidays. So we just thought you forgot all about us and your old life!"  
  
"I never forgot about you or anyone else. Like I said I've been busy with a lot of things I can't tell you about." Hermione said trying to sound as sorry as she could. She was sorry but things had kept her busy really busy.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Hey I was just heading of to Taras' where I was going to meet up with the old gang. You want to come?" Nick said hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"Sure, I would really like to see the old gang again before I leave to go spend the rest of the summer at my friends." Hermione said.  
  
"What, you are going over to your friend's house for the rest of the summer? Don't you see them through the school year?" Nick asked shocked. _She never used to go to a friend's house and spend the summer._ He thought.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to spend the rest of the summer at my friends. And yes I see them though the school year but we have to plan for something." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, like how are these friends of yours they don't sound anything like us." he said.  
  
"Well they're not really like you and the rest of the gang. I can tell you and everyone else when we get to Tara's. Ok? "  
  
"Sure but look we're here. Come one lets get inside. "Nick said and opened the door.  
  
"Shouldn't we knock?" Hermione asked  
  
"No Tara said to just come in. Come on they should be in the kitchen." Nick said and opened the door to the kitchen. "Hey look who I found." Everyone turned there heads to see who it was everyone let out a "huh?"  
  
"Yeah it's me Hermione Granger the know-it-all." Hermione said.  
  
"You are not a know-it-all Hermione." Anita said.  
  
"Yes I am you just don't know me anymore, none of you do."  
  
"Well Hermione was just going to tell me about her new friends that aren't us."  
  
"Ok my friends are Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasly. They're the ones I talk to the most. Harry is brave and sometimes daring he's good at sports" (_Ah only at quidditch_ thought Hermione). "He's got a scar on his forehead that is shaped like a lighting bolt, black messy hair, wears glasses, and is skinny. Ron on the other hand is scared of spiders" (_that are alive_ thought Hermione), "pretty good at sports too. He has bright red hair, lots of freckles, skinny. Ginny is a year younger then me is the only girl out of 6 older brothers. She can be smarter then both Harry and Ron. She has the Weasly hair and has some freckles not as many as Ron though." Hermione said.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" Nicole asked Hermione  
  
"No but I did have a boyfriend in my 4th year and his name was Viktor Krum. No one liked him well only my friends didn't every girl in are school wanted to go out with Viktor."  
  
"So what happened? "Nicole asked  
  
"I broke it off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For many reasons."  
  
"So do you have any enemies?" Nick asked  
  
"Yeah for sure. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is a bastard, and he is the sex god at our school. He hates Harry because of who he is. They always try's to stick up for me but sometimes I wish they would let me handle it my way. Hey lets head to the park." Hermione said trying to change the subject away from her.   
  
"Sure." Anita, Nicole, Tara, Nick said. With that they all got up and walked out of the house and down the street to the park. When the got there the just sat on a bench and talked about the past and what Hermione had missed over the years at her old school. Just then Hermione heard a POP.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Nick asked.  
  
"I just heard something." Hermione said looking around.  
  
"Run you fools. Your all in great Danger!!" someone yelled at it sounded like....  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Review please. Again thanks to all the people that like this story and has reviewed. (Beta Note: Don't I get a thanx JK) and yea thanks to zigzag722 for the help.


	4. The Attack

Head boy and Girl  
  
Summery: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy and will they get along what  
will happen if they do. Read and find out.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Own none of the Harry Potter Characters only own Tara, Anita,  
Nick, and Nicole  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed. Ok I now you all want longer ch but I have this and ch 5 all ready written so I'll make 6 longer. I promise ok I want 5 reviews before I up date. Thanks again. Hope you like. It's kindo wierd and I had an idea but it falled so I wrote it this way and you'll see later why this is importent. Ok this time heres ch 4 and 5.   
  
Last Time-  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Nick asked.

"I just heard something." Hermione said looking around.

"Run you fools. Your all in great Danger!!" someone yelled and it sounded like....  
  
**The Attack  
**  
" Harry?" Hermione yelled.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said out of breath.

"Harry what's going on? What's wrong? That was you that made that popping noise." Hermione said

" Yea it was, it was also Ron. We just got word that Voldemort was spotted close by."

"WHAT! Voldemort near here a muggle area."

" Yea but he likes killing people. Know I have to go get these muggles out of here. Care to help?"

"Yea I care but did the Order tell you?"

"Yea so come on!" Harry yelled and started to run again and yell at the same time.

"Hermione what is going on?"

"Some one is attacking come on lets get you guys out of here know come on." Hermione yelled. They started to follow her out of the park when out of no where Voldemort appears and grabs Hermione.  
  
"HELP!!!"Hermione screamed

"You let her go voldemort. It's not her your after it's me." Harry yelled

" Don't do anything stupid Harry." Hermione yelled.

"I won't!" Harry yelled

" Why don't you do something stupid boy or are you scared?" Voldemort yelled.

"I'm not scared A...." ( A/N He was going to use the killing curse if u didn't now)

"petrificus Totalus" yelled Ron and Volemort turned into Lucius Malfy. ( A/N: no idia y i used that spell but leave me alone)

"You leave my son along." Lucius said ina dangers voice.  
  
TBC

A/N ok this ch made no sence but it will play a rule in a later ch. promise.


	5. 12 Grimmauld Place

Head boy and Girl

Summery: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy and will they get along  
what will happen if they do. Read and find out.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione

Rating: Pg-13 Romance

Disclaimer: Own none

A/N: Thanks to those who like the story last ch was wierd i now but yea. well here's ch 5

**12 Grimmauld place**

"Hermione wake up." Anita said.

"Huh, what did I fall asleep?" Hermione asked robbing her eyes.

"Yea you fall asleep at 2:00." Nick said

"Man was that a weird dream we were in the park Harry and Ron was running around telling people to run because Voldemort was there. He grabes me and Ron uses the full body bind spell and Volemort turns into Lucius Malfoy and he said leave his son alone. I always leave Malfoy alone," Hermione said robbing her head. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's 5:30 and that is a strong dream," Nicole said. Wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"It's 5:30!! I have to go. I won't be here tomorrow or for the matter of fact I won't be here the rest of the summer I'm going to be with the Weaselys and Harry the rest of the summer."

"Ok Maybe we will see you again." Nick said thinking _'she is going to stay with boys well she has changed.'_

"Maybe but I don't think so." Hermione said. She gave each person a huge and kissed Nick on the cheek." trust me I've never forgotten any of you and I will never. Bye," Hermione said

"Bye," they said in unison.

"We will miss you try to write." Nick said

"I'll try," Hermione said and walked out the door. She walked up the street to her house and thought _'my mum is going to kill me. She said be home by dinner.'_

"Hi mum I'm home," Hermione called to her mum who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where have you been?" here mum asked her.

"I was at Taras'. Nick run into me and I went with him to Taras' where my old friends were. So we talked and I lost track of time. Sorry mum," Hermione.

"Fine. Your dinner is on the table your father should be home soon. I'll be in the den if you need me," her mum said.

"Ok," Hermione went and sat down at the table. She ate some chicken, french fries and drank some pop. After she was done she put her dishes in the sink and washed them. After that she went up stairs to take her shower.

She stepped into the shower the hot water running over her body. She started to think about that dream she had, had yearly. Why of all people would Lucius say stay away from his son? She didn't even like Draco in any way. She was also wondering why she just called Malfoy, Draco. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on her P.J. that were a pair of shorts and a spaggity ( A/N Sp?) strap top.

After she got dressed she went back to her room. There on here bed was her cat Crookshanks. Crookshanks looked up at her.

"Hey. We're going over to Grimmauld place tomorrow." Hermione told her cat. All Crookshanks did was meow, got up and stretched and jumped off the bed. Hermione got up off the bed and walked over to her bookshelf and pulled down a book titled The Lord of the Rings. She walked back to her bed and started to read it. By the time she was done reading more then half of The Fellowship of the Rings it was 1:30. So she put the book on her nightstand and turned out the late and went to sleep. ( A./N Do u underline book tittles? I always forget.)

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking downstairs in the kitchen. She glanced at her clock on her bedside table and it read 7:45. Hermione groaned she didn't want to get up yet, it was still to early, but decided she better because her mum and dad would be leaving soon to go to work. She wanted to see them off before she left. She got up and went to the foot of her bed and put on her rode. She went downstairs and saw on the table bacon, eggs, toast, and pumpkin juice.

"Mum, dad everything looks so good, but why did you make all this food?" Hermione asked her parents.

"We thought it would be nice for you to have a nice breakfast before you leave to go to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer," her dad said.

"Thanks but I'll be back at the end of the year since this is my last year at Hogwarts," Hermione said looking at all the delicious looking food and sitting down.

"We know but we still wanted to. So dig in."

"Wait aren't you guys going to eat anything?" Hermione asked looking at her parents. " I can't eat all this."

"No we've already eaten. We have to take and get to work early. Have a nice summer and a nice term." her mum said giving her daughter a huge and a kiss before adding, "Thank the Weasleys for inviting you."

"I will," she said giving her mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea hope you have a nice term and congratulation on being head girl. Your mum told me last night," her dad said giving her a huge and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Hermione said giving her dad a huge and a kiss on the cheek before saying bye.

"Bye dear love you," they said walking to the front door.

"Bye love you too and thanks for breakfast," Hermione said

"Your welcome," and with that said they walked out the front door and off to work they went. Hermione sat at the table eating for about 15 minutes before cleaning up the kitchen and heading back upstairs to take a long hot bubble bath.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, after she did that she went back to her room and looked to see which kind of bubble bath she wanted. In the end she choose Strawberry Bliss. She walked back to the bathroom and poured some in and she stepped in the bath. She loved bubble baths she didn't get to take one often because someone always wanted to get in there but not today. Today she could be in there as long as she wanted. Bubble bathes helped her clear her mind and relax.

When she finally decided it was time to get ready because the Weasleys would be there soon to pick her up so she got out and pulled her towel around herself and walked to her room. She walked to her wardrobe and picked out a light blue tank top and a blue skirt. She looked in her full-length mirror behind her door and decided to put her hair up and put on some makeup. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on some blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick to give her lips some color. When she looked in the mirror again she said out loud to herself "Perfect." once she was ready she made sure she had everything she started to read The Lord of the Rings.

By the time the Weasleys finally got there she was already done with book one and had started to read book two The Two Towers. When she heard someone knock on the door. She got up and went downstairs and now some one was knocking so hard you would think someone was trying to knock the door down.

"Ron you don't need to break the door down, And I thought that your mum or dad would pick me up?" she ask when she opened the door. Ron just stud there not saying a word and he had his mouth some what opened, like he was trying to say something but couldn't. "Ron close your mouth and stop standing there as if you didn't have any clue who I am." Hermione said.

"Her... Her... Hermione it's you," Ron said in shock.

"Yes it's me you idiot. Who else would it be?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know, you've just changed," he said

"Well Ron you know you can come in."

"Yea. We better be going my mum will wonder where you are. We can't Apperate inside so we will have to walk about a half a-mile to get there. Ok?" Ron asked

"Sure it's ok but let me go get my trunk and I'll be right down. You can sit on the couch," Hermione said and head to her room to get her trunk. Well Hermione was getting her trunk Ron sat on the couch and was thinking to himself _'Man has Hermione changed she has gotten a lot hotter. Wait till Harry sees her, he will die from a heart attack. I never new Hermione had a body like that' _Hermione came back and interrupted his thoughts. "Come on Ron let's go."

"You have everything?" Ron asked standing up.

"Yes and yes I even have me cat," she said seeing the look on his face.

"Danm I was hoping you forgot that stupid thing," Ron said.

"I would never forget him. Lets just go."

"Ok," and with that said they Apparated close to 12 Grimmauld Place.

TBC

A/N: ok spellings bad right? Well i didn't have my beta reader read this cause the person is way, ok. well hope u like it. i won't be able to update anytime soon prob. cause i have a lot to study for test or exams and everything. so when i get out of skool i'll try to write more but i might be able to somtime next week cause i have 10 pg. written for ch 6 but it's not close to being done yet. so i might be able but don't look for it to be. ok well better go study before i get into troulble.


	6. The Welcoming Party

Head boy and Girl

Summery: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy and will they get along  
what will happen if they do. Read and find out.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione

Rating: Pg-13 Romance ( for now)

Disclaimer: Own none

A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed.

draco2chexi4u - _well u'll have to wait to see what happens to Draco. And glade you like this story. Hope you like this ch. it's much longer it's 13 pg._

**The welcoming party  
**  
On the way to 12 Grimmauld Place Hermione and Ron talked about how there summers had been so fare. Over the summer Ron had worked at Fred and Georges Joke shop. They had split the prophet half between them, that's how well the business, was going. He told Hermione that Harry and Ginny finally got together. He also told her that Harry had arrived about a day ago. Hermione couldn't wait to see Harry or Ginny. Ginny was like a sister Hermione had never had. When they got there Ron opened the door and the lights were off. "Hello?" Hermione said.

" Surprise!" every one yelled and turned on the lights.

" What's all this for?" Hermione asked.

" Read the banner 'Mione." Ron said. Hermione looked over every one's head and read the banner it said in big red and gold letters **'Congratulations Hermione.'  
**  
Hermione asked, "This is all for me?"

" Yea. Who else here would be Head Girl. As soon as we got your letter we started to plan for this party." Harry said coming over to Hermione and giving her a big hug. " And by the way you look great." he said looking her up and down and Hermione blushed a little.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad your self and congratulations on your new relationship with Ginny."

"So Ron told you, I thought I told him not to tell you, that me and Ginny go out, we wanted to tell you. Ok so where is he?" Harry said looking around ready to hurt him.

" Oh Harry," Hermione said and hit him playfully on the arm. He gave her a smile.

"So your not Head Boy?" Hermione asked.

"No sorry but hopefully his not a jerk, who ever it is."

"Yea I hope not but I still wonder who it could be."

"I don't know. Hey lets go find Gin. and you two can catch up."

"Oh Harry I have plenty time to do that."

"Yea I now I just want to find her oh and by the way congratulation Herm."

"Thanks Harry and I had a feeling you wanted to go see her. But it's ok I'm going to go find Ron and talk to him."

"Ok talk to you later."

Yea," she said before he disappeared into the crowd to find his girlfriend. Hermione followed him and started to look for Ron or Lupin.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione turned to see who called her name it was Ginny. "Ginny. You now Harry's trying to find you."

" Yea but I had to talk to you."

" Why?" Hermione asked.

" Well... how about we talk later ok when there are less people around."

"Ok, what ever."

"And Hermione you look great. I love that skirt and the top. It is so cute. You are so going to have to let me borrow that." Ginny said walking around Hermione and checking out what she had on.

"Ok and what till you see what I have in my trunk." Hermione said laughing at the look on Ginny's face.

"Ok I have a feeling I'm going to be borrowing your clothes a lot and putting them with some of my clothes. This is going to be fun," Ginny said.

"Yea this is going to be fun."

"Oh Gin. There you are? I was looking for you." Harry said walking over to the two girls. He gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea I now Hermione told me you were looking for me. So 'Mione talk to you later."

"Yea," Hermione said.

"Ok and Congratulations 'Mione." Ginny said before walking away with Harry hand in hand. Hermione also talked to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, Lupin, and a bunch of other people. They all asked her how her summer had been so fare and congratulated her on being Head Girl. By the time the party was over it was close to 8:00 and Hermione was very tiered and what bothered her was that she hadn't seen Ginny or Harry since earlier that day. Hermione figured that they must be off some place snogging.

Hermione went up to the room she shared with Ginny. See thought for sure Ginny would be in there but she wasn't so Hermione went to her trunk and opened it. Hermione looked for her Pj's. She finally found them and went to the bathroom to change. She was too tired to take a shower so she just put her Pj's on and went to bed.

**Dream  
**  
She was walking in an empty hallway. So she thought she turned a corner and heard footsteps from behind her. She started to walk quicker and she wasn't playing any attention to where she was going and she ran into the wall. When she opened her eyes she saw some one standing above her looking down at her.

He had blond hair and she couldn't make out what color his eyes were all she could tell was that looked concerned. " Are you ok Hermione?" He said his voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Yea I wasn't paying attention where I was going," she said.

"Well you should and let me help you up." he said and gave her his hand to help her get up.

"Thanks." She said and took his hand and felt a weird feeling go up from her hand all the way throw her body.

"No prob. so you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yea, " She said and before she new it his lips was pressed up against her own. But she didn't pull away.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I just thought you might like it," he said.

"I did. You are a good kisser Draco" she said and pressed her lips to his.

**End of dream**

Hermione sat straight up in her bed. That was the weirdest dream she had, had yet.

_'Why the hell am I dreaming about Malfoy.'_ Hermione thought to her self. Just then she heard the door open. " Ginny?" she asked into the dark.

"Hermione what are you doing up?" Ginny whispered back and turned on the light next to her bed.

"I was going to asked you the same question. "

"I was.. ah... I was umm.." Ginny couldn't find the right words but she blushing to deep so Hermione knew where she had been.

"You were with Harry weren't you?"

"NO!" Ginny said blushing even deeper if that was passable. Hermione had to laugh at the look on her face. " What is so funny?" Ginny asked. " And keep your voice down I don't want to get in trouble."

"Sorry Gin. But your face is so red it could light up a Christmas tree." (A/N: stupid but I couldn't think of anything else.) Hermione said. "So do you want to tell me what you and Harry were up to?" Hermione asked starting to calm her laugher.

"Well no but did any one else notice that we disappeared?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but spill I won't tell anyone I promise." Hermione said.

"Wellweweresnoggingandthenwedidsameotherthings." Ginny said fast and low.

"What?" Hermione asked all she caught was the word 'well'.

"I said well we were snogging and then we did same other things." Ginny said blushing redder then her hair.

"Omg, Gin. You and Harry just got together."

"No actually we have been seeing each other for about a year and a half now. We started dating last year and we kept it quite."

"You did why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We didn't want to make a big deal about it my brother would, and so would every one else. He was also trying to protect me. " Ginny said.

"Oh I see so have you ever did it before?"

"No this was the first time. " Ginny said.

"Well I'm still happy you two got together even if it was a year and a half ago." She said.

"Thanks. We better get some sleep. Oh and why were you up not waiting on me I hope."

"No I had a really weird dream and wake up."

"What was it about?" Ginny asked hoping to get some good info.

"Well I was walking in a hallway I think it was at Hogwarts. But any ways I was alone and then I heard footsteps following me and then I ran into a wall. Well this guy was above me well he helped me up and then he kissed me. I then said he was a good kisser." Hermione took a breath then Ginny said something.

"Who was this guy?"

"It was Malfoy," Hermione said.

"WHAT! Malfoy. Why would you be dreaming about Malfoy?"

"I don't now."

"Well maybe you like him. Do you Hermione?"

"Ginny what am I crazy I don't like Malfoy," Hermione said giving her friend a look that said 'Why-do-you-think-that'

"I don't know but why else would you be dreaming about him kissing you. Did you kiss him back in this dream."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I like him."

"Well I don't know. But what I do know is we better get to sleep."

"Yea I'm tried."

"Tell me if you have any more dreams about Malfoy," She said before leaving to go to the bathroom. Hermione nodded her head and fell back onto her pillow and fell asleep right away.

**Next Morning  
**  
"Hermione breakfast is ready get up. Hermione!" Ginny yelled at the sleeping Hermione.

"Ok I'm wake Gin. What time is it?" Hermione yawned.

"It's 7:00."

"What it's to early," Hermione winded. (sp?)

"I know but we have to go to Diagon Alley today."

"Diagon Alley I'm up," Hermione said and went to her trunk and saw that no of her clothes was in it. " Gin. Where are my clothes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I put them in the closet, " She said walking over to the closet.

"Oh ok Gin. So what should I wear?" She asked.

"I think you should where this." Ginny said pointing to a black spigitie-strap top (A/N: how the hell do u spell that? Some one tell me please.) that showed off her belly button, which she had got pieced That had in blood read letter 'Deadly Kisser'. " And you should where this with it." She pointed to a black mini skirt. " Oh and those." she pointed to black knee high boots. " I think that look prefect." Ginny said.

"Ok I'll go change and take a quick shower," Hermione said.

"Ok," Ginny said and went and sat down on the bed. She was waiting on Hermione when Harry knocked on the door. " Hi Harry."

"Hi Gin. Where's 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"She's taking a shower and getting ready to go to Diagon Alley with us." Ginny said.

"Oh ok 'cause Mrs. Weasley sent me up here to get you two and to tell you, you better get down there and eat," Harry said.

"Ok. I'll see if she's ready yet," Ginny said and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. " Hermione are you almost ready?"

"Oh yea just let me put my hair up and I'll be out."

"Ok 'cause my mum wants us down stairs to eat before we leave."

"Ok," Hermione called out and Ginny went back to her room and in about a minute Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Hermione you look great." Ginny said standing up next to Harry.

"Yea Hermione," Harry said.

"Did you get your belly-button pierced?" Ginny said when she saw it.

"Yea."

"When did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Umm... in the beggining of the summer. My mum and dad finally let me. So do you like it."

"Yea but why didn't I see that yesterday." Ginny said

"Cause I didn't have it in."

"Oh well we better go and eat or my mum will kill us."

"Yea," Harry and Hermione said in unison. The three teens went down stairs and took a sit at the table. Harry sat next to Ginny, Ginny sat next to Hermione and Hermione sat next to Ron.

" Well it's about time you three got down here." Mrs. Weasley said when she came back from the kitchen. " Well hurry and eat we don't have all day," she said and went back to the kitchen.

"Is your mum in a bad mood?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Iontkw," Ron said with a mouthful of french toast.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I said I don't know." He said when he shallow his food.

"Ok then. And Ron don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes ma'am." Ron said and went back to eating. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. The rest of the breakfast was silent. When Mrs.Weasley returned they were all done eating and she told them that she couldn't go with them to Diagon Alley she had to do something for the Order. She gave Ron the key to the family valet in Gingots; she also said that they would use floo powder to get there.

"Ok Ron you have the key and watch out for your sister and remember all of you that I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00. Ok?" she asked them they all nodded their heads. Ron went first then Ginny then Harry and last Hermione went. They all went to Gingots and got some money. After they went there they went to Madam Malkin's rode shop (A/n: What is the Rode shop called or is it called that. I don't know.) When they got their rodes to fit properly they went to the ice cream polar.

"Hey 'Mione where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I was going to go to the book shop. I need to get some new books." Hermione said looking at Ron then she breaks out laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Ron you have ice cream all over your face." Hermione said and every one started to laugh and Ron turned beat red.

"Fine, go to your stuped little book store. I'm going to the Quidditch shop. Come on Harry, " Ron said getting up and leaving.

"Fine. But remember what your mum said we have to meet her at 1:00," Hermione yelled to them.

"Yea I now," Ron yelled.

"You can go with them Ginny, if you want," Hermione said seeing the look on her friends face.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll meet you at the book store in about an half an hour," Ginny said and she ran to catch up with her boyfriend and her brother. Hermione shock her head at Ginny. Ginny could be so much like the guys sometimes. Hermione walked down the street to the bookstore. She had been in the store a little bit when some one behind her says, " Hey sexy." and hits her butt. Hermione looks around then turns to see Draco Malfoy.

"Why Malfoy were you talking to me? I'm going to be sick," she said and Malfoy look like he had just been hit in the face.

"No I wasn't, " he said trying to deny it.

"Yea you did Malfoy I might believe it but you slapped my butt. I'm not stuped."

"News to me." he muttered under his breath, she just rolled her eyes at him. _' When did Granger start wearing things like that, and did she get her belly button pierced? . She is Hot. Wait did I just think that, about Granger. Now I think I'm going to sick.'_ Draco thought to him self.

"Now, now Draco be a nice young man," said Dracos' mother, Narissa.

"Yes mother." Draco said in a doll (A/N:is that right?) vioce.

" Well Granger it was lovely seeing you again dear." she said in a sarcastic voice. " Come on Draco."

"Yes mother." He said giving Hermione a look. Hermione shuddered Draco Malfoy had just cheeked her out and she knew it. _'EWWW'_ Hermiones' mind yelled over and over. _'But he was kinda cute. EWW I did not just think that.'_ she thought. After she bought a couple new books, she cheeked her watch. It was almost time to leave, so she went to the Quidditch shop and sure enough Ginny, Harry, and Ron were still there. She made her way thought the crowd and taped Ginny on her shoulder. Ginny turned and said " Hey, All ready done?"

"Yea it's time to meet your mum in the Lucky Cauldron."

"It is?" Ginny asked checking her watch. " It is. Damn it felt like we just got here. Oh well we better go," She said and went to get Harry and Ron, while Hermione waited outside. They come out shortly later and they all walk to the Lucky Cauldron, but not before running into Malfoy.

"Why look who it is, it's the..." Draco cute off when he seen Hermione. Sure he had seen her before but she looked different in the sunlight.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at him. That got him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Nothing Mudblood." he said. _'Why does that feel so weird to say?'_ He asked him self. Just then Ron throw himself at him. Harry grabbed him by the back of him rodes and pulled him back. (A/N: Harry became stronger from playing quidditch.)

"Let me at him Harry," Ron yelled his face turning red from anger.

"No Ron," Harry said.

"Ron mum will kill you if you get in any more fights," Ginny said.

"Ron it's a word that doesn't hurt me anymorem" Hermione said.

"Ron calm down," Ginny said.

"But he still called you that... That name. And No I Won't calm down," He yelled trying to fight to get out of Harry's gripe. But Harry didn't let him go.

"Well Weasel it's been fun but I must be going," Draco said with a smirk and strolled away.

"Ron if I let you go you have to go to the Lucky Cauldron," Harry said not trusting Ron. Ron would most likely go after Malfoy.

"Fine but let me go Harry," Ron said and Harry let him go. " Man Harry why didn't you let me hit him he needs to learn a lesson?"

"Ron you have to get over that temper of yours if he had hurt Hermione then I would have hit him my self but Ron, Hermione wasn't hurt physically. " He said.

" Thank you Harry. And Ron I can stand up for my self ok, both of you. Harry you too, I can take care of my self, I'm a big girl you now," She said and walked to the Lucky Cauldron.

TBC

A/N: Ok I now stuped part the ending but I had to put it in there. I just had to. I now Ron got mad in the begining maybe to quick but I had to get Ron and the others to go somewhere and at the time it was the only thing I could think of. Well that's about it. Hope u like this ch. I'm NOT going to update this time until I get 5 reviews. So review please.


	7. The Trian Ride

Head boy and Girl

Summery: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy and will they get along  
what will happen if they do. Read and find out.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione

Rating: Pg-13 Romance

Disclaimer: Own none

A/N: thanks to the people that reviewed.

anonymous - _ok thanks for review_

sarah() - _thanks for reviewing i'll try to make the spelling and grammer better._

SlytherinSisters() - _thanks for telling me about that i so forgot about that. i'm going ot fix it in the morning but right now i have to finsh thins then i'm going ot fix that. well thanks for rreviewing. _

harrypotter73 -_ glade you like the story._

harrypotter() - _glade you like it_

(:() - _ok i now i suck at spelling but thanks for reviewing_

Summer() -_ok i now spelling suck leave me alone. well thanks for reviewing._

**Last Time:  
**  
"Ron calm down," Ginny said.

"But he still called you that... That name. And No I Won't came down," He yelled trying to fight to get out of Harry's gripe. But Harry didn't let him go.

"Well Weasel it's been fun but I must be going," Draco said with a smirk and strolled away.

"Ron if I let you go you have to go to the Lucky Cauldron," Harry said not trusting Ron. Ron would most likely go after Malfoy.

"Fine but let me go Harry." Ron said and Harry let him go, " Man Harry why didn't you let me hit him he needs to learn a lesson?"

"Ron you have to get over that temper of yours if he had hit Hermione then I would have hit him my self but Ron, Hermione wasn't hurt physically, " He said.

"Thank you Harry. And Ron I can stand up for my self ok, both of you. Harry you to I can take care of my self, I'm a big girl you now," She said and walked to the Lucky Cauldron.

Now on with the story

**The Train Ride  
**  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"Ron she's tired of us standing up for her. She is 17 almost 18 and we aren't her parents," Harry said.

"But Harry.."

"Ron just drop it," he said and started to walk after Hermione.

"But.."

"Ron just come on," Ginny said and started to walk after her boyfriend and her friend.

"Oh whatever," Ron said and started to walk after them.

"So did you all have fun in Diagon Ally?" Molly asked them when they all walked into the Lucky Cauldron.

"It was peachy." Ron said.

"What happened?" Molly asked Ginny.

"Oh we ran into Malfoy and he called Hermione a mudblood. Ron tried to hit Malfoy but Harry held him back. Then Hermione got mad at Ron for always standing up for her. So that's why there mad at each other," Ginny said looking at her brother. " He has a very bad temper."

"Yea but so do you Gin." Harry said coming up behind her and giving her a huge.

"Yea but I can control mine."

"Sure Gin. Believe what you want," Harry said. And Ginny hit him playfully on the arm.

"Come on kids we better be going," Molly called them all over and they went to the fireplace and went back to the house. Ginny and Hermione went up to their room to put there stuff away and get ready for dinner. Harry and Ron went up to there room to do the same.

**Hermione's and Ginny's Room**

"So did you see the way Malfoy looked at you?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yea, I did. He also cheeked me out in the bookstore," she said.

"What you ran into him before?"

"Yea I did. I was looking for a book and Malfoy said Hey sexy. Then he realized it was me and he tried to cover it up by saying he was talking to some one else. I thought I was going to be sick," Hermione said.

"He said you were sexy?"

"Yea."

"Oh my God 'Mione Malfoy thinks you're hot. That is such a plus."

"Yea but its Malfoy."

"So. You got the sexiest boy in school to say that, that is a plus."

"I guess you're right. But did you just Malfoy was hot?"

"Yea so he is, don't try to say other wise."

"I wasn't he is kinda cute but I still hate him."

"So you just said he was cute. "

"Ever girl in the school thinks he's cute."

"Good point," Ginny said. " Come on lets see if dinner is ready yet."

"Ok," Hermione said, " I'm slavering," she said and they both headed down to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready or if they could help.

**Harry and Ron's Room**

"How could she not be great full for me trying to stand up for her?" Ron asked Harry.

"Ron she is old enough to stand up for her self you know. She's not five or something; she's almost 18 Ron, " Harry said.

"But Harry don't you think she would be great full?"

"Ron she probably is but give her a change to stand up for her self. We can be there for her but let her solve her own problems. "

"You have been hanging around my sister to much."

"Yea so."

"Your starting to sound like her."

"Haha."

"Funny Harry."

"I thought so."

"Did you see the way Malfoy looked at her today?"

"Yea so you jealous?"

"No why would I be jealous of Malfoy."

"Because he cheeked Hermione out. And he's not allowed to. "

"No he's not. "

"Why because you have a like her and won't tell her."

" No I don't like Hermione like that. She's my friend."

"Oh come on Ron I've seen the way you look at her. "

"What and you never looked at her."

"Not in that way Ron. Yes I have looked at her but not in a ' I-just- want- to-take -off- all- of- your -clothes-and snag- you- senceless ' look."

"I do not look at her that way."

"Yes you do Ron."

"I.." Ron shut upped cause he, Harry, was right he had looked at Hermione in that way and he couldn't help it. She did look sexy and good. He did want her but he didn't want to tell her how he felt about her.

"Told you Ron. Now come on we need to go see if dinner is ready. I'm staved," Harry said getting off his bed and headed to the door. "You coming Ron?"

"Yea." Ron said and they walked down to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

"Why hello boys would you please set the table for me." Molly said.

"Sure." they both said at the same time.

"Ok girls help the boys please."

"Sure." so they went to the cabinet and got out the dishes while the guys got the silver wear.

"Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Would all of you go tell the rest of the house?"

"Yes." they said and headed into the living room to get Remus, and Mad-eye was in there.

"Dinner is going to ready in about 10 minutes." Ginny said.

"Ok thank you," they said and then they went to the kitchen and they went up stairs and told every one else. When they got back down stairs dinner was ready. They all sat next to each other. Hermione sat next to Ginny, Ginny sat next to Harry, and Harry sat next to Ron. Ron didn't want to sit next Hermione. Dinner was eaten in complete silence. After dinner they helped Mrs. Weasley clean up and then they went to bed. They were all too tired to talk so the decide they would just head to bed since they would be getting up early to catch the Hogwarts express.

" Night 'Mione" Ginny said.

" Night Gin." Hermione said and she hit the pillow and fell sleep almost instantly. That night she had weird dreams about her and Malfoy.

**The Next Morning**

"It's time to get up girls." Molly said. Hermione and Ginny rubbed there eyes and looked at the clock.

"It's to early to get up," Ginny said.

"Yea." Hermione said. Hermione got up and walk to her trunk which she had packed before dinner the day before. " I think I'm going to wear this. What do you think? " She asked Ginny. Who was still lying in her bed.

"I think it's cute." She said and turning over.

"Ok." Hermione said and went to the bathroom and took a shower. She got out and dried her self off and put on her outfit. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that showed off her stomach and said 'Kinda Crazy' in hot pink letters. Her skirt was a blue and went a little past her knees. She decided to put her hair on a ponytail, and put on some light blue eye shadow. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her trunk and got her knee high boots out of it. She put them on and looked over at Ginny. Who had feel asleep again.

"Hey Ginny. Ginny wake up. GINNY!" Hermione yelled.

" WHAT!" Ginny yelled and jumped about a foot. Hermione started to laugh at her. " What?"

"Ginny get up and get ready. We have about two hours before we leave and you need to get ready and we still need to eat. So hurry up," Hermione said.

"Fine," Ginny said and went to the bathroom. She came out about 15 minutes later wearing a tank top and a pair of hip huggers. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said.

"Hey mum wants us all down stairs now," Ron said and he looked at Hermione and blushed and quickly left.

"Come on we better go before mum kills us, " Ginny said.

"Yea," Hermione said and they went down stairs and sat where they sat last night and ate. Breakfast was silent and before they knew it, it was time to go.

"Does every one have everything. " every nodded there head yes. " Ok good al'right now every one in the cars." (A/n: they barrowed a couple cars from the MoM.) The car ride there was silent also. When they got o the train they found some trolleys and put their stuff on them. They made there way though the crowd and to the platform. They went thought in pairs. Harry went with Ginny, and Hermione went with Ron. They made there way thought the crowd of students and found an empty compartment. They put there things in there and went back to say good bye to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Molly gave all them hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione and Harry said thank you for letting them stay with them.

"No problem dears. It was lovely having you both. Your welcome to come back for the Holidays you know." she said. " Now have a good year all of you and stay out of trouble." She said.

"We will," They all said at the same time.

"Good now get on the train," she said as the train gave one last whistle.

"Bye," they said and got on the train. They went to a compartment. They started to talk about Quidditch, well more so Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione just got out The Lord of the Rings 2. After about a half hour Malfoy came in.

"Finally found you Granger. You're need in the head compartment now," he said and walked away slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's crowed up his arse?" Ron asked. They just shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll she you guys later," Hermione said and shrunk her trunk and left. She walked down the train until she came to the front of the train, where the head compartment was located. She opened the door and Malfoy was there with her head of house Professor McGonagall.

"Well nice for you to gain us Ms. Granger."

"Sorry Professor, " she said and took a seat across from Malfoy.

"Now as you both know you will be sharing a common room, and a bathroom." they both nodded, " well your common room well be located on the 7th floor. The password is amigos. The new Gryffindor password is valor. The Hufflepuff password is leal. The new slytherin password is astuto. The Ravenclaw Password is elegante. Well that's all I have to say. You may stay here or you may go back to your own compartments. Oh and I do expect you two to get along to set an example for the whole school. Well I'll see you both at Hogwarts." she said and left.

"Granger I don't want to be stuck here with you and you don't want to be stuck here with me so why don't we just try and not kill each other. Ok?" he said.

"Sure."

"Ok. Then lets call it a truce and we can act like nothing has happened between us."

"Fine." she said

"Ok I'm going to go change."

"What ever Malfoy." She said picking up her book and reading it.

"You can change in here. I'll knock before I come in I promise." he said.

"Ok." she said. He left and went and changed. She got up and locked the door just incase he wouldn't knock. So she changed and then she unlocked the door and went and sat down.

When Draco came back he knock and said, " Hey Granger you down in there. " he didn't get an answer so he said, " Granger you better be done in there I'm coming in." So he opened the door. Hermione was lying on her set sleeping. Draco took a seat across from her and looked at her. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He let his eyes go down her body and he noticed that she had changed, she also noticed when he brought his eyes back up her body that he rode was not all the way buttoned up. He could see some of her cleavage. He had to bring his eyes up to the window because he started to notice that his pants were starting to get a little too tight.

"Hey Granger wake up we have to get off the train., Draco said trying to wake Hermoine.

" What? We're at Hogwarts already. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked.

"Because you were just so cute." He said.

"Really Malfoy come on lets get a carriage," Hermione said and walked off the train. Malfoy watching her walk the entire time. This is going to be an interesting year I feel. He thought to him self and Hermione was just thinking the same thing.

TBC

A/N: yay ch 7 is done. I updated twice this weekend so don't expect me to update again for a while. Dont' expect this ch to be that great i wrote it and reread it when i am falling asleep and it's late well for me it's almost 11 and i'm tried. Well hope you all like this ch. review please.


	8. The Feast

Head boy and Girl  
  
Summery: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy and will they get along  
what will happen if they do. Read and find out.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
  
Rating: R Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Own none  
  
A/N: thanks to the people that reviewed.  
  
Last Time:  
  
" Hey Granger wake up we have to get off the train." Draco said trying to wake Hermoine.  
  
" What. We're at Hogwarts already. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked.  
  
" Because you were just so cute." He said.  
  
" Really Malfoy come on lets get a carriage." Hermione said and walked off the train. Malfoy watching her walk the entire time. This is going to be an interesting year I feel. He thought to him self and Hermione was just thinking the same thing.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
**The Feast**

Hermione and Draco made her way to the head carriage, driven by an invisible horse. The ride up to the castle was quit, neither of them had anything to say to one another. They finally made it up to the castle, where Hermione went and found her friends. Draco also went looking for his friends.  
  
" Hey Blaise." Draco called out to his friend. Blaise was the only one out of his house that seemed to actually have brains. Everyone that hung around Draco either wanted to be laid or they were really stupid, like Crabbe and Goyal. Pansy was the one that wanted to get laid, that's all that girl was good for. She wasn't pretty or that smart, but she was good for a good fuck.  
  
" Hey Draco, " Braise said when he turned and saw Draco. " So where have you been I didn't see you on the train?" he said as they started to walk up to the castle.  
  
" Oh I must have forgot to tell you I'm the new Head Boy. I was in the Head Boy compartment." He said knowing full well that he, Blaise, hadn't even noticed he, Draco, wasn't there. If he had noticed he would have come looking for him but he didn't so he must have been busy fucking someone.  
  
" Oh that's cool man, so who's the new Head Girl? Is she hot?" Blaise said.  
  
" Yea it's cool I get to share a common room with Granger." He spat out.  
  
" Granger she's the Head Girl, well I feel sorry for you Draco. Man I would kill myself if I was stuck sharing a bathroom, and a common room with that mugblood. I should have know it was her. " He said as they took a seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
" Oh great her comes Parkinson." Draco said looking disgusted.  
  
" Hi Dracy." she said pushing Blaise out of the way.  
  
" Hey I was sitting there you now Parkinson." He said out raged at being pushed to the floor by that bitch.  
  
" He was sitting their Parkinson so move." Draco said not looking at her.  
  
" But Draco I haven't seen you all summer I didn't even see you on the train." She said winning.  
  
" No duh maybe I was hiding from your big ugly face." Draco said so only he could hear. " Well I'm sorry maybe I can make it up to you later." He said so she could hear and also Blaise could hear him. He hadn't had a good fuck all summer hell he hadn't even been near a girl all summer.  
  
" I can think of a way you can make it up to me." she said putting her hand on his knee and moving it up. Just then the first years come in and Pansy moved over to an empty seat and Blaise sat back down where her was sitting a few minutes ago.  
  
" I can't believe your going to let her touch you this year," he said looking at Draco.  
  
" Well I need a good lay," he said. For the first time he looked around the room, well more so his eyes went start to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron. She was paying attain to the first years being sorted, so he thought. Hermione was actually looking at him from the corner of her eyes. She had saw Parkinson all over him and thought she was going to be sick. She also felt this weird jolt go through her when she saw it. She didn't know why, it's not like she liked him.  
  
When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up to make his normal speech. " I would like to welcome back every one and welcome those who are new. I would like to remind that the Forest is off limits to all. " When he said this he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione directly. " Well I think that's all so lets eat," he said and the food appeared.  
  
" So 'Mione Malfoys the Head Boy?" Harry asked taking a drink of his juice.  
  
" Yea." she said.  
  
" If he does anything to you 'Mione tell us and we'll kick his ass." Ron said and Harry nodded her head.  
  
" Thanks you two but remember I'm a big girl and can handle my own problems," she said reminding them that.  
  
" We know Hermione, but still come to us if he does anything." Ron said.  
  
" I will." she said. They ate in silence for the rest of the feast. When every last tart was gone Dumbledore said " Off to bed all of you. Sleep well and I would like to see the head boy and girl for a quick secant."  
  
" I'll see you two later. Night." Hermione said and headed toward the headmaster.  
  
" I'll see you later in my room." Draco told Pansy and then added, " it's on the 7th floor the pass word is amigos. Come around one or so." he said and walked away.  
  
" Now you both know where your common rooms are and now the password right?" they both nodded their heads. " Good then off to bed and I would like both of you to set an example for the rest of the school."  
  
" Yes Professor." they said in unison and left the great hall together. They started to climb the stairs and by the time they were at the 4th floor Draco was out of breath.  
  
" Are we almost there?" he said panting. Trying to keep up with Hermione, who wasn't out of breath since she had to go up the stairs since year one.  
  
" We're only on the 4th floor, we still have 3 more floors to go. You really have to get use to this, you know. You have all year to go up and down these stairs. " she said laughing at little at his stunned face. " Get over it." she said.  
  
" Uh no. Man this school needs elevators." he said.  
  
" The Great Draco Malfoy knows what an elevator is, I'm shocked. That's a muggle invention." she said, she really was shocked he knew what those were.  
  
" I'm not stupid Granger. " he said and added as an after thought, " How do you think I got the position of Head boy?" he asked giving he the Malfoy smirk.  
  
" I just thought that your father would have paid for you to get this job," she said.  
  
" No he didn't I earned this job by my grades so I would show him I'm not useless. Well that worked. " He said the last part low but Hermione picked it up anyway and asked, " What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Nothing forget." he said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. (A/N a lot of no talking.) When they go there Hermione said the password. The portrait, that was of the first Head Boy and Girl, sung open. Hermione walked in first and she stopped in the entrance.  
  
It was beautiful, it was painted in gold and silver, the Slytherin and Gyrffindor colors. There were two chairs and one couch in front of the fireplace. They were red and green pillows were on the couch. In the corner of the room were a couple of tables, so they could do their HW in the common room. There were two stairs one going to the right and to a door with the letters HG on it standing for Hermione Granger. The stairs that were going to the left and to a door had the letters DM on it for Draco Malfoy. The door with HG on it had a lion on it, which was the Gryffindor sing. The door with the DM on it had the Slytherin snake on it. There was a door in between them Hermione guessed was the bathroom. Just then she heard Draco say something.  
  
" What did you say Malfoy?"  
  
" I said can you move I would like to get in the common room before mid-night. I would also like to get up to my room or do you have a problem with that?" he asked.  
  
" No I don't and why would I have a problem with that?"  
  
" I don't know. I don't know how mugbl.. I mean muggle-borns think," he said as she moved aside to let him in. "Not bad it might not be that bad sharing a common room with her." he said to himself out loud but not to loud he didn't want Granger hearing him. But she did but she didn't say anything cause she was thinking the same thing.  
  
" I'm heading to bed, if you'll excuse me." she said heading up to her Dorm. " Night Malfoy." she said.  
  
" Night." he replied and Hermione almost had a heart attack she hadn't expected him to reply. She opened the door to her room and looked around as she closed the door. It was just like the in the Gryffindor Tower but this room was bigger and she didn't have to share it with anyone. She could get use to this.  
  
Draco didn't know why he had said night to Granger before he could stop himself he had said night to her. It was like his mouth had got the better of him, he hated when that happened. He thought as he walked up to his own room. He walked in a closed the door it was like the slytherin dorm bigger and he didn't have to share it. He liked that thought he hated sharing a dorm with anyone unless they were of the female gender and they were giving him what he wanted.  
  
He decide he would get changed he knew Pansy would be there soon. Just the thought made him sick but he need to let go of some sexual tension. He went to his wardrobe and took out a pair of boxers and went into then bathroom after making sure it was empty. He didn't feel like seeing Hermione naked but he did think it would be nice to see her without clothes; he had to say she did look sexy. He got changed and headed to his bed and laid down on it, he knew when Pansy got there she would wake him some way or another.  
  
Hermione decide she would read some before going to bed so she go out her book and started reading it. By the time she decide to get some sleep it was almost 11:30 and she had to get up early so she went and got her P.J.s. She made sure no one was in the bathroom and changed then she headed back to her room and got into bed and full asleep right away.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok I know, I know short Ch. sorry but I just wanted to get this Ch out of the way and the next Ch will be longer and there will be some surprises. Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry it took me soo... long to update but I have writers block and all my mind whats to write is this one part and I can't write it yet. grr.. And I'm not telling what it is so =P well I'll try to update soon but I'm going to be away for the next week visiting my grandma's so I won't be able to update but as soon as I write it I'll post. Also if anyone out there wants to be a Beta reader for this story please e- mail me at aol at moonfreak. Also please everyone if u have any ideas please tell me I need some ideas. well that's about it hope u like it and again srry for the short Ch and the long wait but next Ch will make it up I promise. till next time. 


	9. Author Note plus Teaser

Ok I'm srry if u all thought this was a new chappie but it's not, sorry.

Ok let me first say I'm sorry for not updating in so long. But I have good reason, ok maybe just to me I do. Here the reasons:

1- I didn't know what to write. (over the summer)

2- When I did know what to write, I didn't have a comp. around. (over the summer when I was at my grandmas)

3- My comp. was acting up and I I'm lucky I got what I had saved to the comp. on a floppy. (during skool)

4- I didn't have time w/skool and had writers block and had no idea how to word anything I wanted to write. (durning skool)

5- My power went out for 5 fucking days, and then when I left to go to my grandmas the power came back on and she doesn't have a comp. so I couldn't type. ( x-mas break)

Now as u see I've had some problems. I bet you all wonder y I didn't just write on paper when I was at my garndmas, well for one I didn't know where I had stopped on the comp. Number two I didn't feel like working on this story. Nummber three I didn't always have paper around, or just had writers block for this story. I seemed to write other storys quit well. ::signs::

I also probably didn't really want to work on this story cause I only got 3 reviews for the last chappie. I was hoping to get some more, but whatever.

Ok I bet u all r getting really sick of hearing me go on and on. So I'll be shuting up here in a sec. But before I do I need some ideas so plz if u have any plz tell me. I'll really be happy. I have ideas but for like 4 or 5 chappies away, and can't really say what they r or I would give anway to much.

Also I have a beta-reader now so I bet u all will be happy. Right? Since u ALL now I suck at spelling.

Ok and thanks to those who read, but didn't review. And thanks to the people that reviewed:

**lynzee-** Thanks I'm glade you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Alex-** Thanks but if u think its getting good just wait till u c what happens later. To bad I can't say.

**valentines-hater- **Oh I didn't now that, thanks for telling me. I'll have to go back and fix that.

Ok I don't have all of this chappie writen but I'm going to give u all a teaser of it and hope its ok. Ok now I'll be shutting up. :P

* * *

**TEASER:**

_"Oh Draco!" Hermione awake with a start. "Mm,"_

_"What the fuck?" Hermione asked her self in a whisper. '_Great on the first night back and he's already fucking some girl, most likely Parkinson, EW bad image.' _Hermione thought to her self as she looked at the clock beside her bed. '_ It's only 2:05 in the morning,Merlin I think tomorrow morning I'm going to kill Malfoy.' _she thought as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Why because she couldn't get the dream out of her head. Before she woke up she was having a dream about the blonde sleeping in the next room._ 'Why the hell am I dreaming about him, it's not like I like him or anything. Looks like I'll talk to Ginny in the morning.'_ She thought and decided she would get up and read some more, since it seemed she couldn't sleep. About an hour or so Draco and Parkinson, as who she thought the girl was, quieted down but Hermione still couldn't sleep cause of the dream._

* * *

**Different Part of the Chappie**

_"I'm going to see way to much Malfoy," Harry said. "I just wish I could do something about him."_

_"You know you can't Harry," Hermione said._

_"Harry, please don't get into a fight," Ginny pleaded with her boyfriend._

_"I'll try not to, but if he starts it then I'll have to fight back," he said._

_"Come on we better get to class, don't want to have Snape take points off of us this soon," Harry said._

_"Yea," Hermione said and got up after Harry. Ginny and Ron following close behind. When they exited the Great Hall Ron started to speak, "Hey 'Mione can I talk to you about something?" He asked her when she turned around to him._

_"Sure," she said._

* * *

Ok well thats it. I bet it'll drive u crazy not to know what happens right? Well if anyone can guess what Ron wants to talk to Hermione about then I'll deditcate the next chappie to u. (srry about spelling my beta didn't read anyone this over) 

Sorry again I haven't update in so long I'll try and update before the end of the month but if u want to know y I'm not updating then go to my live journal (it's on my bio) and I'll try and put yI haven't updated or how I'm coming alone with my storys. And If u want to know what my other storys r that I'm working on then go to my home page (it's on my bio too).

Well tell me what u think, plz.


	10. Dreams & Questions

**Head boy and Girl**

**Summery:** Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy and will they get along what will happen if they do? Read and find out.

**Pairings**: Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** R Romance

**Disclaimer:** Own none, if I did would I be writing this?

**A/N:** thanks to the people that reviewed. Also if you want to know why I took so long to update read the A/N and teaser which was last chapter. Well not really a chapter but had a teaser in it for this chapter. Well anyway hope you like.

**hannah-90-** um... thanks I think. Well I do know chap. 4 was wierd but that was'cause what i want to writeI couldn't seem to write. Butwhat is wierd, other then that? Just wondering. I'm glade u like it tho.

**Marry( )- **Thanks.

**Shadowy Fluffball-** Thanks.

**Warning: This chapter has sex in it so don't like you don't have to read. It starts at Draco's Room and ends at Hermione's Room.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

He decide he would get changed he knew Pansy would be there soon. Just the thought made him sick but he needed to let go of some sexual tension. He went to his wardrobe and took out a pair of boxers and went into then bathroom after making sure it was empty. He didn't feel like seeing Hermione naked but he did think it would be nice to see her without clothes; he had to say she did look sexy. He got changed and headed to his bed and laid down on it, he knew when Pansy got there she would wake him some way or another.

Hermione decide she would read some before going to bed so she go out her book and started reading it. By the time she decided to get some sleep it was almost 11:30 and she had to get up early so she went and got her P.J.s. She made sure no one was in the bathroom and changed then she headed back to her room and got into bed and full asleep right away.

_**Now on w/the story:**_

"Oh Draco!" Hermione awake with a start. "Mm,"

"What the fuck?" Hermione asked her self in a whisper. _'Great on the first night back and he's already fucking some girl, most likely Parkinson, EW bad image.'_ Hermione thought to her self as she looked at the clock beside her bed. _'It's only 2:05 in the morning, God I think tomorrow morning I'm going to kill Malfoy.'_ she thought as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Why because she couldn't get the dream out of her head. Before she woke up she was having a dream about the blonde sleeping in the next room. _'Why the hell am I dreaming about him, it's not like I like him or anything. Looks like I'll talk to Ginny in the morning.'_ She thought and decided she would get up and read some more, since it seemed she couldn't sleep. About an hour or so Draco and Parkinson, as who she thought the girl was, quieted down but Hermione still couldn't sleep cause ofher dream.

**Draco's Room A little bit earlier**

Draco had been sleeping for about an hour or so, when he was woken by some one. He knew who it was but partnered as if he was still asleep, just then he felt the bed go down some and felt her move next to him. Just then when she was trying to get his boxers off he took and put his hand between her legs and started to rub. Pansy let out a low moan and said "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was acting," he said and she, Pansy, kissed him. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her month to let him in. There tongues battled as he took and pulled off her top, if you could call it much of a top, and pulled off her shorts, which was way, way to short for her. Then he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan and then he started to work his way down to her breast. He took her right breast into his mouth and started to suck on it. As he was doing this, Pansy started to stroke him through his boxers not wanting him to have all the fun. Then he flipped her over so she was on her back and started to kiss her neck again.

As he was doing that she, Pansy, was trying to get his boxers off. When she finally did she took Draco's head and kissed him on the lips and then she took and broke the kiss she flipped him over, and started to kiss his chest. He let out a few moans here and there. Then after doing that a few minutes she was getting bored so she took and moved south. When she finally got to his manhood she kissed it and then she licked it up and down. She heard him let out of moan as she was licking him he started to get harder.

She finally took the tip of his manhood in her mouth after teasing Draco and started to suck on it. Draco started to moan louder and just as she flicked her tongue over the tip, some one popped into Draco's head, and it was the last person on Earth he would have thought of. _'What the fuck? Why the hell is Granger in my head? Especially at this very moment while Pansy, is sucking me.'_ Draco thought moaning out Pansy's' name as she started to move him in and out of her mouth faster and faster. _'Merlin it feels so good butMerlin why the fuck is Granger in my head?'_ He thought. As Pansy took him all in her mouth, Draco was imaging it was Hermione doing him, not Pansy. He felt he was close to his climax and just as hethought that hecame hard and fast into her mouth he let out a low whisper that sounded allot like Hermione. But Pansy didn't hear him, luckily.

Pansy came back up and kissed him on the lips and he tasted him self in her mouth. He ran is tongue over her lip and she gladly opened her mouth, when she did Draco flipped her over so he was on top, and she was on the bottom. He stopped kissing her and started to kiss her neck and he worked his way down to her breast, which he thought were way too big for her.

"Oh Draco," Pansy moaned out.

Draco was getting bored quickly and decided to end this. So he slowly started to enter Pansy. He slowly moved in and out, with Pansy moaning. But it wasn't Pansy he was hearing it was Hermione. _'What the fuck??? Ok this is getting way to buggy.'_ Just then he came, spilling his seed inside of Pansy.

"Oh Draco, mm," she moaned as Draco laid down next to her, panting, when she said, "That was great hon."

"Yeah," he said while inside he was throwing up.

**Hermiones' Room**

Hermione looked over at her clock, it read 6:00. She signed, " well better get up, if I don't I might not get to take a shower. Merlin knows how long Malfoy will take." Hermione got up and grabbed a towel and walked over to the bathroom door. She walked into the bathroom and made sure she locked the door leading to the hall. She made her way to the door leading to Malfoy's room; she noticed that it was slightly ajar. She looked in though the crack of the door, she wanted to see if it was Parkinson that he was fucking last night. When she looked in she saw Malfoy laying on his bed lucky the blanket was covering his bottom half, _'Thank Merlin,'_ Hermione thought. She saw that lying next to him was Parkinson. _'How can he stand to let her touch him, sick? If I was him I don't think I would let that whore of a bitch to come near me,'_ she thought to her self as she closed the door and locked it.

She walked over to the shower area and turned on the tap's, she waited for the water to warm up before she started to get undressed. She stepped in the shower and let the warm water run over her body. She was so going to hurt Malfoy, _'If he wants to fuck girls then that's his business. But I really don't want to hear it, why the fuck didn't he put a silencing charm up? Oh well I have bigger problems like why the hell am I dreaming about him? I don't like him, I can't like him he's my enemy,'_ Hermione let out a sign; she was starting to get a headache from all this thinking. _'I guess I'll talk to Ginny at breakfast,'_ Hermione finished up her shower and grabbed her towel, which was right next to the shower. She wrapped it around her self and unlocked the doors and walked into her bedroom and relocked her door. She didn't want him walking in on her changing or anything.

Hermione walked over to her closet and grabbed her school uniform. "I hate these stupid things," she said out loud to her self. "But I guess we need then so some of the sluts want have there freaking boobs hanging out of there tops and there arse hanging out of shorts." Hermione put on her underwear and she put on her uniform. Once she did that she used a spell to dry her hair, and she put in up in a pony tail. She walked over to the mirror behind her door and made sure her hair looked ok; she decided to put on her make-up. She walked over to her trunk and got out some of her eye shadow and mascara and some lip gloss.

She sat down at her vanity and put on her silver eye shadow, and then she put on her mascara. While she was doing this she messed up and had to wipe it off. So she unlocked her door that lead to the bathroom not thinking about if Malfoy is in there or not. So she went in and went to the sink and started to wipe it off, unknowing to her that Draco was already in there.

* * *

Draco had been waiting to get in the bathroom, but the door was locked so he figured that Granger must be there. _'Merlin I hope she doesn't take forever,'_ he thought. Once he saw the door was unlocked he went in. As he entered the bathroom he noticed it smelled like peachs, _'Well at lest she knows how to smell good,' _he thought. As he turned on the water he made sure he locked the door to the hall since he already noticed her door was locked. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He washed his hair and made sure that he washed him self really, really good after Pansy had touched him. He shivered he didn't need to think about that. 

Draco was about to step out of the shower when he saw that he wasn't alone. He smirked, he saw Granger trying to wash her face off, _'didn't she notice that the shower was on,_' he thought. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and cleared his throat; she jumped about a foot and turned around.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I could ask you that question. I was in here taking a shower when I saw you were in here," he said a smirk on his lips. That's when she noticed that he was only in a towel, when she noticed that she blushed.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here," she said trying not to look at his chest which was still wet.

"I can tell," he said and then he saw she was looking at his chest he couldn't help but say," Like what you see?" (1)

"No," she said and walked away and back in her room. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy," She yelled through the door. When she closed her door she lend up against it and signed. She couldn't believe she let her self blush, _'He's not going to let me live it down,'_ she thought. "Why me," she whisper. She decided she would go to the Gyrffindor Common Roomand meet Ginny and the others. She couldn't take being with Malfoy any longer then she had to. So she just put her make up on with magic and grabbed her books and headed to the Tower. Lucky for her he was still getting ready.As she made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was hoping they hadn't already headed down to breakfast. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Valor," she said. The fat Lady let her in and when she walked in she almost ran into Neville. "Hey Neville,"

"Hey 'Mione," Neville greeted, "Your looking for Harry and Ron?" He asked and Hermione nodded her head. "There still getting ready,"

"Ok, thanks." She said and went and sat down on the couch. She only had to wait a few minutes before they both came down. "There you two are,"

"Oh, hey 'Mione, we thought we'd meet you in the Great Hall," Harry said.

"Yeah, well I just was sick of Malfoy so decided to come here instead," she said and got off the couch.

"What did ferret face do now?" Harry asked.

"Being his usual Malfoy self. Hey do you know if Gin. Already went down?"

"Yeah I think so," Ron said, "Why?"

"Just wanted to talk to her that was it,"

"'Bout what?" Ron asked.

"Just girl stuff nothing import," Hermione said, "come on lets get to breakfast."

"'Mione do you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"Harry its Hermione, she just wants to get to breakfast to get her schedule and then head to the library and study." Ron said.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Well it's the truth," he said with a shrug, Harry just shook his head at the two.

"Come on," he said. The three of them head down to the Great Hall. When they got to the hall Ginny was already there, Harry sat down to the right of her and Hermione sat on the left and Ron sat a crossed  
from them.

"Morning Gin." Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Morning 'Mione," Ginny said and turned to her friend.

"Morning," she said and glanced at the Slytherin table Ginny saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said but sent her a 'we'll-talk-later' look. Ginny nodded and Harry and Ron looked at them and Harry asked what both of them were thinking.

"You two are talking sign lang. again aren't you?" Both girls just grinned and said yes, and started to giggle. Harry and Ron shock there heads. "So what do you guys think are classes are going to be like this year?" Harry asked.

"Like always, boring, to much homework and way to much Snape," Ron said taking a big bite of pancake. "Wat o yo tink?" He asked though a mouth full of pancakes.

"Ron no talking with your mouth full," Hermione said sounding like Mrs. Weasley.

"You're starting to sound like my mum, 'Mione," he said. "But I asked what do you think?"

"It's going to be ok, I mean I'm going to have so much homework and we have are N.E.W.Ts this year and I'm head Girl. And I'm stuck with Malfoy," she signed and stole a glance over to the blond Slytherin. He was looking at her and he smirked. She tried to give him a death glare but it works so much better when you're not blushing. Ginny saw that she was blushing and followed her gaze to the Slytherin table. Ginny nudged her friend and Hermione mouthed again, "Later," Ginny nodded.

They finished up there breakfast quietly and a few minutes before the start of the first class they got there schedules. "Great," Hermione said.

"What?"

"I got Adv. Potions first, with the Slytherins," Hermione said with a sign.

"Well don't feel too bad, I have it with you," Harry said.

"What about you Ron," she asked.

"Nope I have Muggle studies," he answered.

"Well at least I'm not alone in potions," Hermione said and then looked at the rest of her schedule. "All most all, of my classes are with Slytherins. What about you two?"

"Same," said Harry. "I finally get a break from the stupid snakes in Divination and Herbology. You?"

"Mines about equal half snakes, one third Huffelpuff and the rest Ravenclaw." Ron said.

"I'm going to see way to much Malfoy," Harry said. "I just wish I could do something about him."

"You know you can't Harry," Hermione said.

"Harry, please don't get into a fight," Ginny pleaded with her boyfriend.

"I'll try not to, but if he starts it then I'll have to fight back," he said.

"Come on we better get to class, don't want to have Snape take points off of us this soon," Harry said.

"Yea," Hermione said and got up after Harry. Ginny and Ron following close behind. When they exited the Great Hall Ron started to speak, "Hey 'Mione can I talk to you about something?" He asked her when she turned around to him.

"Sure," she said.

"Um.... alone," he said not looking at her but to Harry. Harry gave him a questioning look but told Hermione he would save her a seat. Hermione said her good byes to Ginny and gave Ginny a look that told the girl she would tell her later what was going on.

"So Ron what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked once there friends had left.

Ron didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and then he spoke looking a little nervous, "Um... I... was... a wondering..... If.... a... you would...." Ron had stopped talking and looked up from the floor that he had been staring at and looked up to Hermione. His face was red but when he got his voice back he spoke clearly, "would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

To say the least Hermione was shocked, but when she looked into his eyes she knew he wasn't joking. "Wow Ron...." Hermione had no idea what to say, she didn't know how she felt. She had never thought of Ron more then a friend before. This was kind of weird to her, but then she heard a bell and she thought, _'Saved by the bell,'_ "Um... Ron I got to get to class before Snape takes points off, I'll talk to you later," she said and walked quickly to potions.

On her way to the potion class room Hermione thought, _'I can't believe he just asked me out! I don't know what to say, I don't really like him. I mean I like him as a friend but I think that's it. And I don't know how I feel about Malfoy. Oh my god I didn't just think that. Great! I'm going to have to talk to Ginny. I'll write her a note and give it to her when I see her, and if I don't see her then I'll just take and meet her at her class before lunch.'_ When she got there the bell had rang a secant after she got in there.

"Well it's nice for you to join us Ms. Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor, for Ms. Grangers not in her seat. Now go sit down," Snape said to her.

"Yes sir," Hermione said and took her seat next to Harry. Harry gave her a look asking, 'What-did-Ron-want?' She mouthed a 'Later' to him.

"Now that you are all here, today we will have a test over what you have learned from last year, and previous years," He said. All the students grounded, minis the Slytherins of course, they most liklyknew about it a head of time.

"There will be no talking and no note passing," he said as he grabbed a note from two Huffelpuff. "10 points from Huffelpuff," Snape said. Since there weren't that many students in advance Potions they had about 5 or six students from each house. Snape went around the room and handed out the test. At the end of the two periods every one, minis Hermione, had a headache. Every one thought the test was really hard.

"Man Snape really gave us a head test didn't he?" Harry asked Hermione when they started up the stairs to there next class, well at lest Harry, he had to go to Divintion.

"I didn't think itwas too bad," she said. "Should you be heading to class?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Oh but before I head to the old bat, what did Ron want?" He asked hoping to get an answer this time.

"I'll tell you later I don't to be getting youinto trouble Harry. So get to class!" She said and he signed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere so he headed to the other side of the Castle for his next class. _''Mione's lucky she doesn't have a class this per. Heck she doesn't even have the old bat. To bad I need this class to become an Auror.'_ Harry thought on his way to Divintion.

Once Harry left Hermione shook her head at her friend. She really needed to think what she was going to tell Ron. Even if she had told Harry, most likely he would find out that period. _'Ron is in his class. So he'll find out what it was. I wonder what I should say.'_ She thought on her way back to the head common room. She wanted to drop off her books before patrolling the halls. Once she put her books in her dorm. She started at the 7th floor and worked her way down.

_'What am I going to do? I'm not sure if I should tell Ron I don't want to because I don't like him like that, I just like him as a friend. Or if I should give him a chance. If I do then it could spoil my friendship with him, and I really don't want to do that. I'm getting a headache from all this. But what happens if I like Draco? Great I just called him Draco and not Malfoy, I know we made a truce but still it feels weird to call him Draco and not Malfoy. 'Cause I really don't knowif I like him or what. I can't explain why I keep having dreams about him. Hey what's that?'_ Hermione thought as she came to the 3rd floor corridor. On her left there was a broom closet. _'Great time to bust up to people snogging each other to death. At lest I hope that's all they're doing.'_ Hermione opened the door and there was Parkinson, half dressed, with some guy.

"You two are suppose to be in classes," she said, with her heads on her hips.

"So what, at lest I'm getting some," Parkinson's said with a smirk.

"Well at lest I'm not a slut," Hermione said back. She didn't care she was a virgin she was waiting until she found the right person and so fare she hadn't. With that comment Parkinson's face turned dark and she said, "I'm not a slut!" Her eyes narrowed.

"If your not then what do you call someone that likes to have sex with everyone that she comes with in 10 feet of you? I bet it doesn't even bother you who it is. If that's not a slut then I don't know what it is," Hermione said. Parkinson didn't have anything to say to that."What cat got your tongue? Good know get to class and if I see you doing anything your not suppose to be doing then I'll turn you into MY head of house. Same goes for you two boy. Oh but before you go anywhere Parkinson put your clothes back on. I don't think anyone wants to see your boobs." Hermione said and walked away. She went back there before she went to the second floor.

After she was done patrolling the halls she went back to the head common room and started to read a new book she had started. About 10 minutes or so she looked at her watch, which she had charmed to work at Hogwarts, to see if the bell was going to ring. She wanted to talk to Ginny and before the girl headed up to the tower she wanted to meet her. Her watch said the bell would ring in about 3 minutes so she headed down to Charms. When she got there the bell rang she waited till Ginny come out.

"Hey Gin." Ginny stopped talking to a couple girls from her class and looked around to see who called her name. When she saw Hermione she told the two girls she would talk to them later.

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?" Ginny asked walking over to her friend.

"A lot," Hermione said.

"Oh so tell me, what did Ron want?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Come with me to the head common room and I'll tell you."

"Ok," Ginny said and the two girls started to walk up the stairs.

"I also had another dream."

"About D.M?"

"Yeah," Hermione said blushing a little.

"Oh you better tell me what it's about," Ginny said, she couldn't waitto know what it was about.

"I'll tell you. But would you please not tell anyone about the dreams until I decide to tell anyone. Ok?"

"Don't worry I won't," Ginny said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there Hermione said the password and told Ginny that they would talk in her dorm. When they got there Hermione put up a silencing charm that way Malfoy wouldn't be able to her anything she was saying. "Ok so what was the dream about?"

Hermione took a deep breathe before she started to tell her story. "Ok. In my dream I was in this room looking in the mirror behind my door. Well what I was wearing was this beautiful dark blue dress. The dress was strapless and went down to my feet. My shoes were dark blue and were high heels and the jewelry was what looked like was sapphire. And then I heard a knock on my door and the person behind it said I could come down if I was ready. Well I went down and the whole common room was wonderful. There was a table for two in the middle of the room. There was not couch or chairs or tables, well except that one. Anyways there was light music playing and at the bottom of the stairs was Malfoy. He said I looked wonderful and took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair and I thanked him. He sat down across from me and food appeared in front of us. After we ate he asked for a dance and I said sure and then we dance. When the song was over he kissed me and I kissed him back. When we pulled apart he said he loved me, and I.... and I said it back," Hermione said as she finished telling Ginny about her dream. "Well?"

"Well I'm not sure, but that was a really sweet dream." She said. "I wish Harry would do that for me," she said going into her own little world.

"Ginny, GINNY!" Hermione yelled getting her friends attain again. "First of all it did NOT happen and number two I don't like him," she said sitting next to Ginny on her friend.

"I don't 'Mione. Oh what did my brother want?"

"Oh I had almost forgotten. He wanted to know if I wanted to go out with him," Hermione said.

"He did?!?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I haven't said anything yet, I don't know what to say."

"Well do you like him?"

"That's the problem I don't know if I like him. I mean I like him as a friend, but that's it."

"Well I don't know," Ginny said.

"I'm thinking about going out with him, I mean, I don't know."

"Why not, you might find out that you really do like him."

"Yeah, I just don't it to ruin are friendship."

"I don't think it will," Ginny said.

"Ok, I'll tell him after lunch."

"Ok," Ginny said and getting up from the bed. "Come on lets go eat I'm hungry."

"Ok," Hermione said and got off and they left the room. When the got down to the Common room Draco was there. He smirked at Hermione and Hermione sent him a death glare. Ginny just looked confused 'cause Hermione hadn't told her what had happen that morning. Before they left Hermione turned and told Malfoy, "Malfoy here's a hint when you have someone stay the night use a silencing charm." Hermione said and left a very confused Draco.

* * *

**Divintion (before class)**

"Harry, mate, what took you so long?" Ron asked when Harry finally got there.

"Oh, I was trying to get answers out of Hermione," Harry said taking a seat next to his friend.

"You know she'll never give you and answers to anything, she always say and I quote, 'You two will never learn anything if you don't do things on your own. Copying gets you know where.'" Ron said mocking Hermione.

"Yeah that is true, but I was trying to see what you wanted to talk to her about. But she didn't tell me. So what did you want to talk to her about?"

"I just wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out."

"What? You asked Hermione out? I thought you said you didn't like her, so?" Harry asked.

"I... I never... Oh fine but I never said I didn't like her."

"Yeah you did."

"Did not."

"Fine whatever. So has she answered you yet?"

"No, she had to run off to potions," Ron said with a sign.

"I'm sure she will. You probably just surprised her. She'll probably say something to you at lunch or before, or maybe even after. But we know 'Mione she always answers."

"Yeah."

"Cheer up, she'll probably say yes."

"I hope 'because I really do like her."

"Yeah," Harry said and just then the crazy ladywalked in.

"Welcome back, today we will be reviewing what we have learned over the past years," she said and then looked at Harry and asked, "Harry dear do you feel alright?"

"Um... yeah," Harry said having a feeling where this was going.

"That's good dear; let's hope it stays like that."

"Yes, professor."

"Know everyone grabbed a tea cup and get some tea will review tea leaves first." Everyone got up and got a glass. The rest of the was spent reading tea leaves which Harry and Ron still that was a bunch of bull.

When the bell rang everyone left in a hurry so they could get to lunch. Harry waited for Ron as he cleaned up his area, and said "Come on Ron."

"Coming, just give me a sec. Alright?"

"Fine, but hurry because I'm hungry."

"Sure Harry, you just want to see my sister, this is the longest the two of you have been apart since you got together." (A/N Rember he doesn't know they were together before they told every one.)

"Well yeah, but I'm still hungry."

"Sure Harry," Ron said and left with Harry following behind him. They head to the tower first since they wanted to put there books away and they planed to meet up with Ginny. Both Ron and Harry put there books away and after a minute of waiting for Ginny they asked Lavender if she had seen her. "Um...No she probably went to lunch already."

"Ok thanks," Harry said and turned to Ron and said, "Come on."

"Fine," Ron said and the headed down to lunch. When they got to the Great Hall they noticed that Ginny and Hermione was already there and seemed to be talking about something. Neither girl noticed that the boys were sitting across from them until Harry spoke up.

"Um… Hey. Hello there are other people here you know," he said.  
Both girls jumped and blushed a little and Ginny was the one who spoke up first. "Sorry Harry, Ron we didn't noticed you sat down."

"So we noticed. What were you two talking about?" Harry asked looking at Hermione who was avoiding looking at Ron.

"Nothing," both said and started to eat the food on there plate. Harry looked at Ron and Ron just shrugged.

"Ok we don't by that but ok whatever," Harry said and started to put some food on his plate. After awhile Hermione and Ginny started to whisper again, which was bothering both boys. "Ok spill what the heck is so interesting you two won't shut up about?" Ron asked.

Both girls started at him, Hermione was the one to speak up, "Nothing, just girl stuff," she said and went back to her mash potatoes.

"Sure we might have bought that last time but not this time. Right Harry?"

"Right." said Harry. Both girls looked at each other and said nothing else. Hermione wasn't going to tell them that they were talking about Malfoy. Ginny wanted to know what happened and Hermione had told her but she hadn't gotten to tell her everything 'cause Harry and Ron had come in. They ate the rest of there lunch in silence, finally before the bell rang and she said she had to go get her books. Book boys said they had to get there's and they would come with her. Ginny stayed where she was because she already had her books. They walked in silence no one really knew what to say to each other so they just didn't talk.

Hermione came to the head common room and the two boys went to the tower to get there books. Hermione said she would meet them in the common room. So when she got her books she head over to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione thought that she would tell Ron what her answer was as they headed down to Care Of Magic Creatures. They both come down at the same time and Hermione took a quick breathe and asked, "Hey Ron could I talk to you?" She asked and Ron nodded to Harry and Harry left. Ron and Hermione stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before the bell rang. When the bell rang Hermione said, "We can talk on are way to class."

"Ok." so they headed to class and Hermione got the courage to talk again.

"Hey Ron about what you asked me early, I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care or anything, it's just that you kind of surprised me, that's all."

"It's ok, it kind a was out of the blue," he said with a side glace at her.

"Yeah well I didn't really no what to say but I do know. I would like to go out with you." She said looking at him and she had a smile on her face.

"You would?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"Cool," he said.

"I think there's a Hogsmead trip for only 7th years this weekend, if you want to go," she asked.

"Sure, know that's the good thing about having a friend that's Head Girl. She can tell you when the Hogsmead trips are," he said and started to laugh Hermione did too. Harry had saved them a seat and when he saw them laughing and smiling he figured that she had given him the answer he was hoping. "So are you two a couple now?" he asked them when they sat down Hermione in between Ron and Harry.

"Yes," Hermione said.

TBC

* * *

**1.** I read that in a story and I can't remember which story it was, but I'm not stealing it, I thought it was good. 

**A/N: **Well that's it after how long? Well I'm happy with it, I know you all are wondering but this is a Hermione and Draco story not a Hermione and Ron one. Yeah it is but I've added a twist, you'll just have to wait and see. Also I don't know what's going to happen next. All I know is the next chapter will be the Hogsmead trip. I don't know what else, so I need a few ideas. So if anyone has any I'll be very happy.

Also I'm starting a mailing list if anyone wants to be on it, leave ur e-mail in a review and I'll e-mail u when I update.

I want to thank my beta-reader Natasha. She had a hard job right? Anyways I'll try and update soon, hopefully a whole lot quicker then the last time.

Please Review.


	11. Hogsmead

**Head boy and Girl**

**Summery**: Hermione's Head Girl who's head boy and will they get along what will happen if they do? Read and find out.

**Pairings**: Draco/Hermione

**Rating**: R Romance

**Disclaimer:** Own none, if I did would I be writing this?

**A/N:** Ok this chapter is kind of short but the next should be longer. I hope, I'm not sure yet. Anyways anyone have ideas I don't have anymore ideas not after this chapter. Anyways thanks to the people who reviewed:

**Samantha Cameron**- glade you like. Don't worry Hermione and Draco will get together just not yet. I don't want them to get together too quickly. ;) **Alex-**Glade you like. I know it took awhile but I didn't feel like writing but I do now. **sophieL- **Thanks, but I don't think I'm that great. **Sk8eRgIrL1990- **Thanks, glade you like. **Crackyalata- **I don't think I did, I'm not reading that ff. Anyways glade you like.

**LAST TIME:**

"Hey Ron about what you asked me early, I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care or anything, it's just that you kind of surprised me, that's all."

"It's ok, it kind of was out of the blue," he said with a side glace at her.

"Yeah well I didn't really no what to say but I do know. I would like to go out with you." She said looking at him and she had a smile on her face.

"You would" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"Cool" he said.

"I think there's a Hogsmead trip for only 7th years this weekend, if you want to go" she asked.

"Sure, know that's the good thing about having a friend that's Head Girl. She can tell you when the Hogsmead trips are" he said and started to laugh Hermione did too. Harry had saved them a seat and when he saw them laughing and smiling he figured that she had given him the answer he was hoping. "So are you two a couple now" he asked them when they sat down Hermione in between Ron and Harry.

"Yes" Hermione said.

**NOW ON TO THE STORY:

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Hogsmead

* * *

**

The week went by slow for Hermione. She was happy that Ron was her boyfriend, but she was still getting use to it. Ron seemed to be happier then he had ever been, it was kind of weird to see him smiling almost all of the time, mines Potions, but other then that he seemed to be always smiling. Harry and Ginny had been quite happy too all week, they were happy that Hermione and Ron finally got together, even though Ginny wonder if Hermione would one day like him, more then just as a friend. She knew her best friend had some kind of feelings for Malfoy but she wasn't going to tell her. Hermione seemed to be very happy, and hadn't had any dreams about the blond, which Ginny was great full for.

By the time the end of the weekend came Hermione was nervous about the Hogsmead trip. She didn't know why, it was just like always the only different was that Harry wasn't going to be with them the entire time. It was kind of weird, it wasn't that Hermione and Ron hadn't told Harry that it would be fine if he stayed with them but he just said he wanted to come back early and be with Ginny, since she couldn't go 'cause she wasn't a 7th year.

That morning of the Hogsmead trip Hermione got up and walked over to her closet to see what she was going to wear. Hermione decided to where a short sleeve shirt that was light pink and read '50 Angle' and on the back it read '50 devil' in a dark blood red letters. She also picked out a black denim skirt that was about an inch above her knees. After she set out her clothes she walked over to the door leading to the bathroom and made sure that it wasn't locked, she didn't want to repeat what happened last time.

Once she made sure the door was unlocked, she walked in and started the water. When she did that she locked Malfoy's door and the hall door, then she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. Once she washed her hair and the rest of her self she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out and unlocked Malfoy's door and went back to her room and got dressed. After she got dressed she put on her make up and put her hair into a pony tail. Once she made sure she looked ok she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

When she got to the portrait whole Malfoy said something to her. "Why you all dressed up" He asked her.

"Because Malfoy, if it's any of your business, I have a date for Hogsmead" she said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Granger has a date, wow, so who's the guy"

"Why do you care"

"I don't really just wondering that's all. So who is it"

"If you must know, it's Ron."

"The Weasley"

"Do you know any other Ron at this school? I know I don't."

"You go out with him" Malfoy said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, and I don't care what you think. Now if you don't mind I have to go meet him to go to Hogsmead. Bye" she said and walked out of the Common Room leaving a disgusted Malfoy behind.

When she got to the Gryffindor Common room both Harry and Ron was sitting on the couch looking just a little bit bored. Hermione smiled at them and asked"You two aren't talking about Quidditch? What a shock" she said, startling both boys, who hadn't heard her come in.

"Mione." Harry said"You scared us" he said getting up and Ron following suit.

"Yeah I know but it was funny" she said giving Ron a hug. "So you two ready to go to Hogsmead"

"Yeah" they both said.

"Good" she said and as they left Ron said"You look nice."

"Thanks" she said blushing, and Harry laughed.

"You two make such a cute couple, you both love to blush."

"I'm not sure if I should take that was a complement or not" Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate."

"Well it is true" Harry said shrugging his shoulders and added"But you do make a cute couple."

"Know that I will take" Hermione said.

"Good" Harry said smiling at his two best friends.

"So what is Ginny going to do while we're gone" Hermione asked.

"I think she's going to work on homework till I come back" Harry said.

"You know Harry, you can stay, it's not a problem" Hermione said.

"Yeah mate."

"I know but I feel like a third wheel if I stay, and besides I like to spend time with Gin. Since I don't see her as much as I use to over the summer" he said.

"Harry you're not a third wheel, but you do have a point about not seeing Ginny a lot," Hermione said giving him a look that should 'you've-done-it-before.' And he looked at her and mouth "You know" Hermione nodded her head behind Ron. Harry then said in a whisper"Gin. Told you"

"Yeah she said you've been together for awhile, before you didn't tell anyone."

"Oh" he said and then fell in step with Ron. Hermione came up on his other side and Ron took her hand. Hermione couldn't help but smile, she was happy, and couldn't help but show it. When they got to Hogsmead, Harry asked"Where do you guys want to go first"

"How about..." Hermione said and both Ron and Harry interrupted her.

"If it's the book store you're going by your self and we'll go to the Quidditch shop."

Hermione sent them both looks of shock, and replied"I wasn't going to say we should go to the book store I was going to say we could head over to Honey Dukes (sp?) And get some sweets."

"I like that idea" Ron said and led them both to the sweet shop. When they got there Harry and Ron got some more chocolate frogs, Bertie bots every flavor beans sp? and a whole lot of other candy. Hermione only got a few things, but Harry said he wanted to get some for Ginny. Hermione just rolled her eyes since she knew he would most likely eat it all before he got back to Hogwarts.

Once they got the candy and sweets, they headed towards the joke shop. Hermione told them that they shouldn't waist there money on things so childish, and said"You'll be graduating this year. Grow up." But all Ron said was"So, we can still have fun, we're not all that grown up." He told her and said "live a little" she just gave him a look that said, 'What-am-I-5,' and said"I have you two and I don't think I could live anymore then I already did" and waited till they got the jokes. Once they left they decided to go to the new Ice Cream place that had opened up, called "Ice Cream Land."

They walked in and found a seat close to the back, but near a window. After a couple a minutes a waiter come over and asked"What can I do for you today" she asked with a smile.

"Could you give us a sec. to look over what you have" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course. But before I do would you three like anything to drink"

"I would like a Butter Beer please" Hermione said.

"Same here" Ron said.

"Same" Harry said.

"Alright I'll be right back" he said and walked away to get there drinks.

"So what are you guys going to get" Hermione asked.

"Probably a Sunday, you" Harry said.

"Same" Ron said.

"I'm going to get a banana split" Hermione said and just then the waiter come back with there drink.

"Are you ready"

"Yes" Hermione said and gave her order as did the rest of them. When the waiter left no one said anything, they didn't know what to talk about so they just looked out of the window and watched as people went by. After a few minutes the waiter came back and brought there Ice Cream. They ate in silence for a while as they ate, until Harry said"I'm going to head back to the castle after we eat."

"But Harry you've hardly spent anytime in Hogsmead" Hermione said and Ron agreed.

"Yeah I know but I really want to see Ginny" Harry said and both Hermione and Ron laughed and Harry smiled but Hermione saw a little pink in his checks. She knew what he was thinking, but didn't say anything, because of Ron.

"Mate, you spend more time with her then you do us" Ron said smiling.

"Yeah, well, I see you guys in class and I don't see her in class. And besides I'm not going to see her much next year since she's not graduating this year" he said taking a bite out of his ice cream.

"True" Ron said"But Harry you'll see her in the summer since you like live at are house" Ron said with a little laugh Harry laughed at this too.

"Ron you've been living in my godfathers house more then your own" he said in a lowering his voice so no one could hear him other then Ron and Hermione. But he laughed all the same, Ron just shrugged. Hermione just ate her ice cream and the rest of the time was spent in silence. When they walked up to the counter to pay Ron told Hermione he would pay for hers and Hermione said"I can pay Ron." But Ron wouldn't let her and she thanked him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay" Hermione asked as Harry was saying good bye to them.

"'Mione I'm sure. You two have fun all right I'll see you at Dinner or before" he said.

"Alright. Bye Harry" Hermione said signing knowing she wouldn't get anywhere.

"Bye"

"Bye mate" Ron said.

"You two have fun" Hermione said and Ron added"Not to much fun."

"Ok" he said and said bye again and started back towards the Castle. Once Harry was out of site it was really kind of accord.

"So what do you want to do" Ron asked Hermione as they started to walk down the street.

"I dunno. We could go to the book store or Quidditch shop. We can just walk around and talk. I don't really care, it's just nice to be out of the Castle, and not have classes" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well how about we go to the book store and then we could go to the Quidditch shop. Sound fare" He asked not waiting her to feel like he didn't care about what she wanted to do.

"Ok sounds fare" she said and they started to walk over to the book store. Hermione walked in and looked around. Ron said he was going to look at the Quidditch books and Hermione said she would meet him at the counter. Once Hermione was done, she paid for her books; she got a book on creatures and an interesting book on the History of The Wizarding World. While it sounded interesting, and Ron got a new book on Quiddich, with a bunch of different moves in it. Then they walked over to the Quidditch shop, Hermione stared outside while he looked around, and he got some new things for his broom.

"Hey, Ron, look. That park is new, you want to go look around" Hermione said giving her boyfriend a pleading look and he said"Alirght."

"Yay"Hermione said with a smile on her face as she led Ron into the park. It was a small park, with a few swings and a couple slides and things for the kids to play on. There were a few benches around the perimeter of the park where people could sit. Hermione drugged Ron over to one of the benches and they sat down. There was a light breeze blowing and it was really nice. Hermione closed her eyes and let the air blow her hair.

While Hermione had her eyes closed and a smile on her lips Ron was watching her and thinking 'She looks so cute. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me. It still is sinking in, I guess. All I want to do is kiss those delightful pink lips of hers. I wonder if she would let me.' Ron thought. Just then Ron lends in and kissed her check. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ron.

"What was that for"

"I dunno. I just thought you looked cute" he said with a smile blush on his checks. Hermione gave a small smile and gave him a kiss on the check. He looked at her, and she had a small blush on her checks then Ron lends in a captured her lips in his. The kiss was tender yet demanding. She kissed him back after a couple of seconds she was kind of shocked that he kissed her, but didn't complain. The only thing that she wondered was, isn't there suppose to be feeling? They spent the rest of the time in the park just kissing. When they finally broke apart for good it was getting late. Hermione looked at her watch it read 4 O'clock.

"We better be heading back. It's 4 and I'm hungry and don't feel like missing dinner."

"Ok" Ron said and stood up and helped Hermione up from the bench. They walked back to the Castle hand in hand.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N**: Ok people what do you think? I think it was ok. Does anyone have any ideas what could happen next? I don't, I have ideas but there for later and yeah. But don't worry, Hermione and Draco will get together soon, just not too soon. Anyways review please...

Thanks to my beta Natasha.


End file.
